raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wrong Stuff!
The Wrong Stuff! is the 56th episode of The Raccoons. Premise As Cyril is about to launch his own Satellite TV service, the notion excites Ralph and Schaeffer over 40 sports channels, while the Pigs attempt to transmit a message to their mother for Mother's Day. Elsewhere, to prove to his parents he is capable of handling his own dog, Bert allows Bentley to watch over Broo for the weekend. He fails though, when Broo gets trapped inside Cyril's satellite, thus leading to a time sensitive chase to save him. Plot As Cyril is preparing to launch his own satellite, Sneer-1 (aprox. 340 television channels, of which 40 are sports channels), Ralph and Schaeffer are ready for all the numerous sports packages available (Schaeffer even invested in a giant TV for the Blue Spruce Cafe) while Bentley desperately wants a puppy, so Bert allows him to watch Broo for a few days. While Ralph and Schaeffer await the launch of Cyril's satellite, which rivals Knox's in scope and magnitude, Bentley has little lack of concentration when he should be watching Broo. Three days after Cyril's satellite is launched, the only possible programming turns out to be the Pigs doing a tribute to their mom, who bless her heart, is sick and tired of her boys in a loop. Thus, Cyril has no option but to blow up his own satellite while in its wake, Knox's satellite system reigns supreme. Characters *The Bears (silent cameo) *Bentley *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *George *Mr. Knox (mentioned) *Melissa *Narrator *Nicole *Mrs. Pig (mentioned) *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer Songs * When the Sun Comes Up Quotes :Nicole: Bentley, for the last time you cannot have a puppy, until, you've proven you're responsible enough to take care of it! :Bentley: I just DID the dishes, didn't I? And you didn't even have to ask me. I AM responsible. :Nicole: Uh-huh. And what happened to your goldfish? :Bentley: But I was just a kid then, if I had a puppy, I'd walk him and be the best friend a puppy ever had. :George: You heard your mother, Bentley. :Bert: Bentley, where's Broo? :Bentley: I left him outside. I told him to wait by the door. :Bert: You left him outside? Alone? You call that looking after a puppy? :Bentley: But it's only for a few minutes! And what could happen to him anyway? :Bert: That's not the point Bentley, you said you'd look after him! :Bentley: So Mom and Dad said I wasn't ready to take responsibility for a puppy. :Bert: Well... :Bentley: Yeah, yeah. You don't have to say it. They're right. :Bert: However, it seems to me that admitting you're not ready for responsibility shows a certain amount of responsibility! :(The Pigs' broadcast for their mother has been on TV for three days) :Schaeffer: It's on every channel! :Ralph: (wails) All 340! No hockey, no football, no championship darts! No divisional synchronised swimming finals! :Schaeffer: I don't think this is going to be very good for business Ralph. :Ralph: (tearful) I think I'm going to cry Schaeffer! Trivia *Cyril finally blew up the satellite but unfortunately got Knox's screen and they all scream in fear to turn it off. *In one shot during the scene where Bert, Cedric, Broo, and Bentley escape from the launch point, Nicole is missing her sleeves. *The title of this episode is named after other occasions. Gallery Steppin' Into The Space Age.jpg FB673F15-9F1E-44A2-B3AF-A41329673C5B.png 78675945-F402-4339-98F7-C5DAB6D24ED1.png 7C49AD73-C5FD-4D80-B676-B91DA9D5E6F6.png F0CE4C57-F7B2-486F-8C5F-E330644350F9.png 41955321-88A9-443F-9E89-F2FE5D67735A.png 4B1F0369-2136-4D6A-B748-9D1B1EB4F6B5.png A7481965-1294-44F5-8256-40AF2890B01E.png 6FC2B6D1-ED73-4D11-8109-E2213577B9FA.png 506E3CB0-17FD-4BDB-8DD8-019A5BE6C43C.png Nicole 10.jpg Nicole 9.jpg George 10.jpg 5C8EDFD1-9C65-4B76-9611-44086A34361F.jpeg Nicole 11.jpg 78B2E80B-32C8-466D-B88D-2BDCD5363321.png 778783DE-DFEF-4EB9-9F86-4C8E0A100B76.png BDA5F0DA-C8FD-4C0E-AB9E-6BCA5807B1FE.png 22CED835-03B7-4B5B-A378-C3E884E18784.png 66794A25-E147-4803-B724-614952A2AC86.png B31A8D4B-6BD9-4AC0-AF81-1C89643076C6.png 3420916B-3BAD-482D-9064-815147E0F917.png 2600294F-0D8C-4DC7-AD9B-E87D4F3C8632.png A0A003EC-21CC-4830-9137-D0BD01718328.png 33EFEB68-729D-4DF8-982D-30C8366FFC3B.png 7BF19761-41CE-46E4-A439-CB56318A5200.png C9EB82E3-E8A2-476A-B761-B8382F8261E8.png EB837830-FA71-4446-BC88-8F146AB1AF90.png 34A8B07F-FECE-4988-B033-6B86235E15C1.png 71483590-664E-4F50-A019-B56C057B9FFF.png BB012F8C-3D0F-43EE-9245-D11A1A949037.png D89B91F0-D438-4E6C-8321-A4F599F2F551.png E53FFAA0-D7A4-465C-9F2C-CB0890FD7E5F.png E5BCADC6-9211-48EF-A5CA-829DEBFAE189.png B62A37C6-E8E1-42C7-91F4-D3492A9DDFBF.png 57B10EF2-8445-4669-9B45-85EEB33BEFDA.png 0CC1B387-2D2D-4CB1-9265-70659AFCE6C7.png 8982A0D0-8E0F-4F12-A90E-1380BE96F4D7.png 94DD4D8B-0374-4778-B054-2519308EE5C5.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes